Maybe It's A Little Too Short
by URxGORGEx
Summary: Austin goes to pick up Ally from school. What happens when he does and sees people staring. Does he ignore it or do something about it. Please read I know it's a weird summary but its a nice one-shot.


Maybe Its A Little Too Short

**AN: Hey this is a one shot. Normally I would do a multi chapter story but I want to see how different it is and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while because I've got writers block for wolfblood as I don't know where it's going to go. PM me ideas please for it because I don't want it to sound to much like the actual story. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot unfortunately!**

Austin Moon headed off to his best friend/partner/songwriter Ally Dawson's school. He had promised to pick her up today and take them both to the Team Austin meeting. They were working on ideas to get her dad to agree to her moving in to the rest of the teams school as she hated her posh private academy.

She thought everyone that went there was stuck up and their parents all owned businesses or were first or working class.

He arrived in his sleek black convertible, school tie loose and half on, shirt buttons done up wrong with his cuffs rolled up, skinnies with a chain, black converse and leather jacket unzipped. Total bad boy image.

Austin adjusted his shades once more and smirked into his rear view mirror. Yeah, he worked out!

He got out of his car and swaggered over to the school gates just as the bell rang.

Noticing other guys outside, he assumed they were the other girls boyfriends.

As soon as the bell went, girls came running out. They either ran to their boyfriends or checked him out; the majority were. After a while, he saw Ally and her clan come out, there was a blonde girl with curly hair, one with straight and a brunette with straight hair. A few if them whispered into Ally's ears and she giggled her cute laugh before whispering back.

A few if them went shocked and Austin guessed Ally had told them about their friendship. She skipped over to him happily and he leaned over and kissed her head, something he'd grown fond of doing when they met.

They kept checking him out and he felt uncomfortable so he grabbed her hand and said quite loudly, "Lets go baby girl." He smirked when he heard all those girls groan in defeat. He chuckled and frowned when he saw guys they passed on the road stare at Ally.

He noticed for the first time what she was wearing. She was wearing a mid-thigh length pleated black skirt, a tiny fitted blouse with a red V-neck thin sweater on top and a small black blazer over it.

She wasn't wearing any tights which showed off her shapely legs; much to Austin's and ,unfortunately, other guys happiness.

Austin wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. Ally spotted one of her mates and pulled Austin over to her. They were parked in front of Austin's convertible aswell so he could escape if he really wanted to but he wouldn't ever do that to Ally.

They both squealed and hugged.

Austin sighed, girls! Just as he was thinking that, he saw her friends' boyfriend staring at Ally. He growled then walked over to him. "Look mate but you look like a player, I'm like REALLY close to her so make a move and I'll break your face. Alright? You have a girl as well, what's wrong with guys like you? Don't you get enough to not get greedy? She's mine so back off!"he growled, his hands balling up into fists and just about controlling himself.

Ally finished her conversation and walked over to him, not noticing the tension in the air or just ignoring it. Smart girl, that Ally. (AN: I cracked up laughing when I wrote that. Ignore me, I'm weird!)

She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her. "I've finished talking to Jess, lets go. Don't wanna be late!" She said.

He grabbed her hand and they walked over to his car across the road. Austin frowned for a moment then said, "Do you always dress like this to school?" She nodded yes and then he commented, "You're skirt is a little short, don't you ever get cold, not even in the winter?" He added that last comment when she shook her head no.

"We live in Miami Austin, it's always hot here."she giggled.

He grinned at her giggle but then said

"Maybe it's a little too short."

**AN: There its finished! Review if you like it sorry about the Wolfblood writers block. Review please and follow me if you want as well. **


End file.
